


Lemon with Sugar [TEASER]

by SparklingDuckling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because It's a Dream, Dreams, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Out of Character, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Summer, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDuckling/pseuds/SparklingDuckling
Summary: The Doctor has a dream about a mysterious but beautiful girl.(This is a teaser for my upcoming 11 x OC fanfiction but can also be read as a 11 x Reader)
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Eleventh Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Lemon with Sugar [TEASER]

It was warm. Not a humid hot or a dry heat, but warm. It felt nice on his skin. He opened his green eyes. He stood on a beach. A really beautiful beach, he thought. But something was strange. It was unfamiliar. He didn’t know what planet he was one. He’d never seen this beach before.

How strange. He thought he'd already seen all the beautiful planets of the universe. But it was nice to know that the days of discovery weren’t over yet.

The beach was reaching as far as he could see. The sand was white as snow. The sun was pink and tinted the sky in a beautiful rich purple. The Doctor looked down. He could see shells buried in the sand. They all glistened in a beautiful pearl-colour.

Suddenly he heard a laugh. His head snapped up but he didn’t see anything. The laugh didn’t seem dangerous. No, it was beautiful. Almost even more beautiful than this beach. It reminded him of the bells of Acardia. How beautiful they sounded greeting the suns each morning and bidding them goodbye each night.

“I’m over here!”

The Doctor turned around to find a girl. Or rather a young woman. He couldn’t see her face, somehow, but he saw her hair, flowing beautifully down her back. And he saw her bare feet, buried in the sand. He also sah her dress. It was a yellow 50s style dress with lemons on it. It was beautiful and a little playful. Just like her.

“You silly Doctor,” she said, smiling with her beautiful lips and reaching out a small hand for him to take. “Come with me.”

A smile formed on his lips and he took her hand, letting her lead him. He felt something warm in his chest when looking at her. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew that he didn’t want to miss it.

They ran across the beach, the sea washing around their bare feet. The Doctor wanted to ask, where are we going? But no words left her lips, they were frozen in a smile. But it didn’t bother him. He enjoyed letting her be in control of the situation.

All of a sudden the scene changed. They weren’t running across the beach anymore. They ran from the beach towards a jungle. 

“Come with me,” her voice sounded again, but she didn’t look back at him. She simply pulled him deeper into the jungle. They reached a clearing, no wait -

It wasn’t really a clearing, more of a garden. A garden full of all the plants existing on earth. Why were there only plants from earth?

The Doctor couldn’t concentrate on the question any longer and his mind focused back on the beauty around him. He reached out his other hand and plucked an apple from a tree. He threw it in the air to catch it again before taking a bite out of it. It tasted delicious, so fruity and juicy. 

The sun was still shining down on them. It was a beautiful summer day. The apple vanished from his hand but the Doctor didn’t pay it any mind.

“Doctor!” the woman called, who was suddenly a couple of feet away from him, looking at a light orange flower.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked when the Doctor walked over to her. He leaned down to get a better look at the flower.

“A dahlia,” he explained,his voice sounded strange. Kind of far away and like he wasn’t the one putting the words in his mouth. “One of the most beautiful flowers on earth.”

“It truly is beautiful,” she said, smiling up at him. The Doctor reached out his hand and plucked the flower from its stem. 

“As beautiful as you,” he said while putting the blossom in her hair. Her cheeks flushed at the compliment.

“Come on!” she said and grabbed his hand again. “Let’s find a flower for you, too.”

Together they ran through the garden, laughing and looking left and right for the best fitting flower. Suddenly she let go of his hand and crouched down to their left.

“Look!” she said and plucked a flower to show him. The flower was also orange but far deeper than the dahlia. It was kind of pear-shaped, and although not traditionally beautiful, funny to look at. She put the flower through one of the button holes on his jacket.

“A happy alien flower,” she said, grinning from ear to ear. The Doctor smiled back at her and she started looking at him more seriously. 

“No really, that’s what it’s called!”

“I know,” said the Doctor. She giggled.

There was not a single cloud in the sky. The sun was shining brightly. And yet, it started pouring from the sky wetting their clothes in an instant. But they didn’t care. Her skin was cold when he put his hands on her cheeks but neither of them felt as much as a chill. His eyes were fixed on her smiling lips. They looked so soft. But he didn’t dare do what he was thinking about. And he didn’t have to.

She put her small hands on top of his own. She stood on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to this.

Rationally thinking he should push her away. He didn’t know who she was. What she was. And it didn’t matter. The only thing he was thinking about was how good her cool lips felt on his. She tasted sweet and a little fruity, sour. Like lemon with sugar.

His thumbs brushed across her wet cheeks, enjoying the softness of her skin. It was still raining but he didn’t care. His eyes were closed. The raindrops ran like tears down their cheeks.

His mind was still in a haze when they parted from each other. She didn’t waste any time and put her lips next to his ear, whispering, “Come looking for me.”

* * *

His eyes flew open and he could feel the ground break away beneath his body.

“Ouch,” he mumbled and rubbed his head. He fell out of his bed. His whole body ached as he tried to stand up. To be fair, it wasn’t the first time he fell out of bed while sleeping, but he still wondered why. He felt a slight glimmer of a memory. He had been dreaming, but what about? No, wait. It wasn’t exactly dreaming. It was…

His eyes grew wide. Suddenly he remembered. Not everything but he remembered _her_.

He grabbed his jacket from a stool, putting it on over his usual attire, that he had been sleeping in. Not much later he was already standing in the control room, pushing buttons and modifying a weird looking metal thing.

It didn’t take long until the noise woke up the Ponds.

Amy was walking in, only wearing her pyjamas and rubbing her eyes. A yawning Rory close behind her. 

“Doctor? What are you doing?” Amy asked with her grumpy voice. “We know you don’t need as much sleep as us, but could you please respect our ‘nighty time’?”

“No time to sleep, Ponds!” The Doctor exclaimed and jumped around the console. “Something mind-blowing happened!”

“And what might that be?” asked Rory, still sleepy and hugged his wife from behind, lying his chin on top of her shoulder. Amy clasp her hands on top of his.

The Doctor stopped, looking at them. He gestured with his hands excited through the air. “I had a vision!”

“A vision?” asked Amy and Rory simultaneously. 

“Exactly!” He exclaimed, pulling a lever. 

“I didn’t know timelords could see the future,” said Rory.

“They don’t,” said the doctor and finally stopped moving. “Well, not exactly the future, but rather a person that will be important to my future.”

Amy was suddenly awake, skepsis showing on her face. “So you’re saying you dreamed of someone?”

“Not dreamed, I had a vision!”

“Right,” said Amy, stepping out of Rory’s embrace. She walked up to the Doctor and put both her hands on his shoulders, holding him at arm's length. “Who was that person?”

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. “Well… it was a girl. A young woman.”

“Aha,” Amy said and threw a quick ‘I know what this is about’ look at Rory. “You dreamed of a girl. And what exactly did you two do?”

“I told you I had a vision. It’s not a dream,” he tried to argue.

“Answer the question, raggedy man!”

The Doctor’s cheeks turned a bright red thinking about the kiss and didn’t say a word. Amy didn’t need one to know what this was about.

“Doctor, do we need the talk about the birds and the bees again?”

Scandalized, he pushed her hands from his shoulders. “Amy this was not-”

“It’s natural, Doctor. We all have dreams like that sometimes.”

Rory was completely lost by now. “Wait, what is going on?”

Amy smiled and whipped her head around to her husband,. “Our boy had a wet dream.”

“Oh… OH wow!”

“It was not-” he choked on the words. “...like that. I said it was a vision!”

Amy rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

“Anyway,” said Rory, trying to keep the harmony. “What exactly are you doing, Doctor?”

The Doctor was now connecting the strange metal thing from earlier to himself. “I’m trying to locate her from my memory. Unfortunately I don’t remember what she looked like, so her energy-imprint has to do.”

amy sighed. “You’re waking us up and traveling across the universe, just because you’re horn-”

“I AM NOot!” The Doctor called in a singing voice.

“Fine, whatever.”

Rory looked at the Doctor questioningly. “But if you only dreamed of her, how do you know if she’s real?”

“Because I didn’t _dream_ of her. I had a vision of her!” The Doctor explained, turning the last buttons.

“How do you know it was a vision?” Rory continued to ask. At that question Amy turned back to the Doctor as well. The alien was simply looking at the two through big green and kind of clueless eyes, clearly being at a loss of words.

“Anyway! Here. We. GO!”

His hand rushed down on a big green button. The TARDIS started moaning and sighing. It started moving and shortly after they already traveled across time and space.


End file.
